


Necessary

by pregnantobsessions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fivesome- F/F/F/F/M, Gentle Sex, Harems, Impregnation, Light daddy kink, Loss of Virginity, Magic Made Them Do It, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, thats not supposed to hurt so it doesnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pregnantobsessions/pseuds/pregnantobsessions
Summary: Something like this could only happen to Harry Potter. At least the Potter Luck is getting him lucky, for once.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Necessary

Harry was the last of the Potters. When Sirius had died, he'd made his godson head of the Blacks. It was through the Blacks that Harry was tied to the Lestranges, all of whom had died without issue during the war and its aftermath. He'd unintentionally claimed the Slytherin line through conquest due to his repeated combat with and eventual defeat of its only heir.

And Harry hadn't had a clue what that meant until now.

Every moment of every day, Harry's mind was consumed with thoughts of sex. Just a glimpse of a woman's curves and he was hard, bombarded with mental images of burying his cock inside her up to his balls and fucking her within an inch of her life. His dreams were filled with visions of creamy spunk leaking out of well-used vaginas. Harry was tossing himself off morning and night, on lunchbreaks, and during increasingly frequent trips to the loo.

His distraction was so apparent, he'd been moved onto desk duty before he got himself or another auror seriously hurt. It was then that he started to worry. He hadn't been this impossibly horny even as a teenager first discovering sex, and it didn't seem normal.

"It is highly unusual for someone to find themselves in the position to carry on the legacy of four magical houses," the Healer said to Harry after a brief examination, "and Potter, Black, Lestrange, and Slytherin are all very old families with powerful legacies. Those legacies are resistant to dying out or to consolidation, and so the magic of your collective houses is urging you to procreate."

"Is there any way to calm it down?" Harry asked, doing his best to ignore the way his mouth went dry.

"Aside from the obvious solution of taking steps to provide each of your houses with its own heir, I'm afraid not. This is very old magic, but your situation is unprecedented, at least in modern times."

Harry had left the hospital with his head spinning, but had eventually accepted that he'd do what he had to in order to move on with his life. (He'd done that his whole life, and it had led him to do a lot of things more unpleasant than fucking. He wanted a family, even, though he hadn't pictured it happening quite like this.) He considered himself lucky to have several very good female friends.

Luna was the first to agree, and hadn't even treated his explanation and request as unusual. She had seen and heard stranger things, Harry knew, and it was possible that she knew a thing or two about the situation before he said anything. Her brilliance was esoteric, and her observational skills were second to none.

Ginny was next. She confessed to Harry when he had explained that she'd been considering inviting him for dinner and drinks for awhile. They hadn't gotten back together after the war, both too changed and damaged by the year they'd been apart to slip back into a romance born in easier times, but after years of healing and failed relationships Ginny had hoped they could try again. She hadn't imagined sharing Harry with others, and she'd assumed they'd date first to see how they got on as a couple before marriage and babies, but, well, Gryffindors charge ahead.

Hermione was hardest to convince, and Harry almost worried he was pushing her too hard, but when she agreed she did so wholeheartedly. The analytical nature of her mind had taken some time (and some review of Harry's reports from the Healer) to accept the necessity of the situation, but her deep affection for him meant that as soon as she'd wrapped her mind around the idea she wouldn't hear of letting him struggle without her. What was marriage and family compared to living in a tent for a year, fighting the Darkest wizard of the age after reconstructing her parents' entire identities and sending them to another continent?

Pansy would have come as a surprise to anyone who hadn't been paying attention to Harry since his school days. She had become an auror in the year after he had, however, and after they'd been partnered on several cases they had slowly, begrudgingly, started to become friends. Now they had a strong rapport, and Harry knew if any of his friends would value and understand the issue of carrying on family lines that it would be Pansy Parkinson. He'd briefly been concerned about tying himself to another old family line, but Pansy had assured him that her cousin, the Parkinson heir, already had two children of his own and she wouldn't have any obligation on that front.

Once Harry had the agreement of the four women, he put in for temporary leave from the DMLE and put the plan into motion. He had to marry each of his new wives in ritual. While it was not strictly forbidden, the Ministry didn't condone polygamy. They would not allow for Harry to marry these four women any other way, and he'd been warned by multiple sources that the magic pressing on him might not be satisfied by bastard heirs.

In order to avoid showing favoritism to any of Harry's new wives, they had all agreed to consummate each marriage more or less at the same time.

This had led Harry to his current position, reclining against the headboard of his bed, naked except for his boxers with a hand on his painfully hard cock as four beautiful women in white, wedding night lingerie surrounded the end of his bed. His balls were swollen and heavy between his legs, the result of a potion from the Healer. (Harry had admitted, red-faced, that his magically increased libido left him capable of getting hard again without rest but that his semen production decreased normally. He could hardly make a baby with four different women if he was coming dry, a point he'd driven himself to more than once before seeking medical help.) They'd all worried that this situation would be awkward, but Harry was finding it the most erotic situation he'd ever imagined.

Proving once again that they'd sorted correctly, Hermione and Ginny were the first two on the bed. Ginny straddled Harry's right leg, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck, while Hermione slid next to him and pulled him into a heated kiss of her own. Eyes closed, Harry felt the bed dip twice more as Luna and Pansy joined them. Harry didn't need any further encouragement. His right hand found Ginny's thigh and he slid it up over the garters she wore, across her bare hip and waist, and rested on her back while his left tangled into Hermione wild hair.

The flowy babydoll Hermione wore tickled, and Harry shifted away slightly, pressing his leg against Ginny's bare cunt. Ginny moaned, and Luna took advantage of the brief moment that she broke away from Harry to slide between them. Luna wore a lace bodysuit with a neckline plunging deep enough to show off the downy hair that grew on her mound, and Harry groaned at the texture of it where she pressed against his bare skin.

Finally, Harry broke his kiss with Hermione and made eye contact with Pansy. His fourth wife knelt at the edge of the bed, pupils blown wide as she watched the scene in front of her, chest heaving with breath as her breasts threatened to spill out of the corset she wore. Harry carefully pulled his hand from Hermione's hair and gestured Pansy forward, and she eagerly complied and straddled his left leg in a mirror image of Ginny's initial position. (Ginny and Luna were both half in Harry's lap now, and neither seemed willing to give the other the spot.) Harry bent his head and pressed his lips to the swell of Pansy's plump breast, exploring her body carefully. Her breath hitched when his teeth grazed her skin, so Harry did it again intentionally and drew a mewling whimper from her lips.

Harry spent several minutes exploring the women, doing his best to give all four of them equal attention and using his hips or knees as a way to provide a touch when his hands and mouth were otherwise busy. "'Still wearing pants," Harry mumbled against Ginny's throat. Several hands, though Harry couldn't say whose, sought to rectify that issue, and soon Harry's leaking cock was standing proudly between Pansy's and Luna's legs. Harry continued his ministrations, groaning loudly when two different hands wrapped around his shaft at the same time.

Before long, Harry's need to bury his cock into a wet cunt outweighed any other thought. His wives had decided amongst themselves that he would get them in the same order he'd gotten the houses they were wed to. (Harry didn't think he'd ever stop being grateful that none of them had suggested extending this logic so that they weren't all five in the bed. Ever.) This meant the newly-minted Hermione Potter was due to take the first ride, and the four women shifted positions accordingly as Harry begged to fuck one of them. Hermione sat astride Harry, while Pansy took her previous spot and Ginny and Luna both shifted further to the side to allow her the needed space. Instead of removing the string thong she wore Hermione only pulled it to one side to rub her soaking cunt up and down along Harry's shaft.

"Please, Hermione," he begged mindlessly, "Please, put me inside you, _please_."

Hermione wore an evil little grin, positioning the tip of his cock at her hole. "You want me to take your cock?"

Harry thrust upward, but she pulled back before he managed to get more than the tip inside. "Please," he nearly sobbed.

"I like hearing you beg for me," Hermione told him in a husky voice, but she gave him what he needed and sunk down into his lap. They both moaned, and this time when Harry desperately thrust up into her she met him with a downward thrust of her own, soon filling the room with the sounds of slapping skin and ecstatic cries and grunts.

A second set of feminine moans joining the chorus had Harry's eyes flying open, unsure of when he'd closed them, and he looked to his right to see that Ginny had taken ahold of Luna from behind and was playing her like a violin - one hand between the blonde's legs and the other inside the deep neckline of her body suit. Both women's eyes were locked on Harry and Hermione, and he licked his lips hungrily.

Pansy, of the opinion that it was Hermione's turn and Harry ought not to be distracted from her, whispered something in the brunette's ear. Hermione nodded fervently, so Pansy dragged the front of her babydoll downwards to expose her breasts and latched onto one with her lips.

The change in the pitch and frequency of Hermione's cries successfully brought Harry's gaze back to her, and he moaned deep in his throat before mimicking Pansy's attention on her other nipple. "Close," Hermione panted. "I'm close."

Harry could feel his own orgasm rapidly building, and kept sucking while he slipped one hand between his and Hermione's bodies. Hermione ground her clit eagerly against the offered hand and in seconds she was screaming. Her cunt tightened around his cock and he came almost immediately with a shout of his own.

Hermione sagged against Harry's chest, whimpering and rocking through the aftershocks of one of the most powerful orgasms of her life as Harry's cock shot pulse after pulse of sperm into her unprotected womb. Harry knew the chances he'd get any of the four pregnant in a single try was slim - that was why they had all arranged for two weeks for their _honeymoon -_ but the thought of his seed taking root and causing Hermione to swell and grow sent a thrill through to his core. Thanks to the potions he was taking, it took nearly fifteen seconds for the come-hose that his cock had become to stop.

Hermione slid off to the side, laid flat on her back and turned her head to flash Harry an exhausted smile. Harry was out of breath, and might've even started to soften, but Ginny Black took her cue to give Luna's strings one last pluck before leaving the blonde and swallowing Harry's swollen cock down to the root.

This wasn't the first time Harry and Ginny had gone to bed together, but it was the first time in quite awhile, and it wasn't often Harry found someone who could handle his cock in their throat the way she could. He was fairly certain Ginny's gag reflex was nonexistent. She looked at him through her eyelashes as she massaged his rapidly refilling balls, but Harry didn't let her suck him long. As wonderful as Ginny's throat felt when he fucked it, there would be plenty of time for that when he wasn't looking to get her pregnant. Harry knew from experience that Ginny liked it rough, so he took hold of her hair and yanked her upwards off his cock. "Hands and knees," he ordered, and Ginny rushed to comply. Harry gave her a firm smack on her bare arsecheek once it was in reach, mandhandling her into the ideal position as he knelt behind her.

Less desperate than he'd been when Hermione was teasing him, Harry took a moment to do the same to Ginny. He nestled the length of his cock between her folds, grinding himself against her cunt as he ran his hands along her garters and belt before smacking her arse again. Voice hard, he asked, "Do you want it?"

Ginny only whimpered in response pressing back against him. Harry tangled his fingers into her fiery hair and yanked back towards him, forcing Ginny's back to arch as she cried out. "I said, do you want it, slut?"

"Yes! Yes!" Ginny nearly sobbed. "I want it, I want your cock."

Harry didn't say another word, nor did he loosen his grip on Ginny's hair. He used his free hand to position himself, then slammed into her in one hard thrust. Ginny screamed, and Harry gave her barely a second to adjust to the size of him before thrusting into her at a brutal pace.

Luna, who had been near orgasm when Ginny had abandoned her for her turn on Harry's cock, found her way to straddling Hermione. Exhausted as she was, Hermione agreed readily to what Luna was offering and the two were kissing and grinding against each other in short order. Harry took note, but it didn't hold his attention long. Taking a woman from behind while he pulled her hair had been a frequent fantasy of his since this whole thing had started, and Ginny's moans were like a symphony. Every thrust of Harry's cock, smack of her arse, or tug on her hair ripped another wanton cry from her throat.

A barely-audible whimper came from Harry's left, and he glanced over to see that Pansy was watching wide-eyed, biting her lip as she rubbed herself furiously between her legs. Harry wouldn't be pounding her like this today, but he did make note of the possibility for the future before returning his full attentions to Ginny.

"Do you like that?" He asked.

"Yes!" Ginny shrieked.

Harry thrust particularly hard in response. "You slut," he told her. "Whose slut are you?"

"Yours! Only yours!"

Harry grinned viciously, not letting up for a moment as Ginny shouted out her responses. "Who am I?"

"Daddy!"

The filth that spilled from their lips took on a new life given the situation. If anyone was going to give him a baby - or two - after tonight then it would be Ginny. She was a _Weasley,_ one of seven children, and likely to be just as fertile as the Weasleys before her.

Harry practically roared as orgasm hit him like the Express, pulling Ginny up so that her back was pressed to his chest. His hand found her engorged clit easily, and he sunk his teeth into her neck as he furiously rubbed it, his cock pulsing with fertile spunk inside her. The mixture of pain, pleasure, and and Harry's satisfaction tipped her over the edge, and Harry had to hold her tightly in place to keep her from collapsing bonelessly before he'd given her his full load of come.

As soon as Harry had finished, he gently laid Ginny down next to Hermione and Luna, who were still engaged in an intense tangle of limbs and lips.

That wasn't due to last, however, as it was Luna's turn next and she knew it. Luna had accepted the infamous Lestrange name easily, saying that she wouldn't need to change her monogram.

Luna wasn't thinking about that now, though, as she looked at Harry with desperation in her eyes. She'd stripped out of her bodysuit already, though if his life had depended on it Harry could not have said when, and at his nod, Luna put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him backwards until his was sprawled on his elbows with his feet on the bed and knees in the air. Then, she put her feet on either side of his waist and, still laying back on the bed, ground her hips into his until he guided his cock inside her.

It was the weirdest sex position that Harry had ever experienced, though he should have expected nothing less than the unexpected from Luna. It was tight, though, and gave them both a level of control he wasn't used to. In short, it was great once he stopped thinking about how weird it was.

Luna was much quieter than Hermione or Ginny - she had been the same when she played with both of them while waiting her turn - but the walls of her pussy fluttered and clenched around Harry's cock in a way that drove him out of his mind while leaving no doubt that she was enjoying herself immensely. If Harry was reading her right, he was fairly certain that Luna had come three times before he reached that point himself, and it was one of Harry's faster orgasms.

Each pulse of Harry's cock was met with a tightening of Luna's walls around it, and through some sort of gymnastic move she managed to maneuver so that she was straddling him face to face without ever allowing his cock to slip free. Once there, she planted a deep kiss on Harry's lips, communicating every ounce of satisfaction she felt without a word as her cunt milked his cock.

After a few dazed moments, Harry laid Luna down gently with Hermione and Ginny, and the blonde immediately turned the situation into a three-way cuddling session. Satisfied that she was taken care of, Harry turned on his side to face Pansy.

"Are you ready, Lady Slytherin?"

Pansy tried to glare at him, but the flush of her cheeks took away the heat. "I'm ready," she told him with enough conviction that he didn't dare ask if she was sure.

Harry hovered over her, then, now at the side of the bed instead of the center to accommodate the cuddlers, and took hold of Pansy's panties. He dragged them down, taking a moment to enjoy the musk of her soaking cunt as his face passed it by. "Can you breathe in the corset, or should I take it off of you?"

"It's charmed for comfort," Pansy told him, and Harry grinned. He liked the look of her in it, and while he hoped the five of them were going to continue to have wild, experimental kinds of sex, a corset wouldn't be an option once he got her knocked up, charmed or not.

Harry slipped his hand between Pansy's legs, slowly working one finger inside her. While he'd seen plenty of evidence of her arousal, Pansy had told him that she'd waited for marriage to have sex. This was her first time, and it would be falsely modest for Harry to say that his cock was anything less than large. He wouldn't cut a single corner when it came to Pansy's comfort.

Her breathing became ragged again, so Harry slipped a second finger into her wet cunt, working them in and out. Once she'd had time to adjust, he introduced a third.

Pansy whined, squirming under Harry as he fingered her. She didn't say a word, but her eyes begged him to get on with it. He pulled his hand away, and wandlessly conjured a handful of lube to slick his cock. The mixture of the other three women's fluids and his own come had begun to dry and turn sticky while he'd fingered her, and that had to be rectified. (Harry had learned to conjure lube wandlessly by fifteen. It was a useful skill.) When he was sure he was sufficiently slick, Harry positioned his cock at Pansy's entrance, and slowly slid in.

Pansy whimpered, but Harry paid close attention and was sure it wasn't a whimper of pain. Still, when he was fully seated inside her he paused to allow her to adjust. The magical world didn't have much in the vein of sex toys, so it was entirely likely this was the first time Pansy had had anything inside her larger than fingers. It was a good thing, Harry acknowledged, that Pansy was the only virgin in the group and that she had taken him last. He definitely hadn't had this much self-control before reaching orgasm with three other women.

When Pansy started to wriggle impatiently below him, Harry pulled back and slid into her again, fucking with long, slow thrusts. Pansy moaned, relief apparent as she finally, _finally_ got what she'd been waiting for.

Gradually, Harry sped up until he reached a steady pace that he knew would make it possible for them both to get off. He recalled the little things she'd taken notice of throughout the evening, and while he was still careful to be gentle, he gave her a taste. His lips landed on the column of her throat, and after several kisses he let his teeth graze her there. He kept it to nibbling, rather than the harsh bite he'd given to Ginny, and mixed in those light nibbles with kisses as he worked his way down to her chest. The corset didn't allow him access to her nipples, but she expressed her appreciation of the attention paid to the swell of her breasts with a few mumbled words. All the while, Harry continued the same gentle, steady pace.

Pansy's arms wrapped around Harry's back, her nails digging in just a little as she clung to him, and he sped up his thrusts fractionally. Working his hand to her clit was challenging, but Harry knew that Pansy would need it from him to come. No one in the know would ever call Harry Potter a selfish lover.

His orgasm was building, as slow and steady as the thrusts. Harry brought Pansy off easily before reaching his high for the fourth time that night.

"Are you ready?" he asked her again, meaning something entirely different. Pansy moaned. "I'm gonna come," Harry warned her again, just to be sure she'd heard, and was fairly certain that was a nod. By now, Pansy was breathing harshly, swearing softly on occasion between whimpers and harsh moans. It was easy to see she was feeling good, but difficult to communicate. Harry couldn't hold back any longer, however, and pressed his cock into her one last time before coming with a groan. Thanks to the potion he'd taken, he had just as much come to give to Pansy as he had for Hermione at the beginning of the evening.

Harry rolled towards the center of the bed and offered Pansy a place to rest her head against him, which she gratefully took.

"You good?" he asked her.

Breathlessly, Pansy chuckled. "Yeah, I'm good."

Harry looked towards his other three wives, who were shifting and crawling towards him and Pansy to merge the two cuddling piles. "Is everyone good?"

A small chorus of yesses and mhms rang out, and Harry sagged against the pillows. He was sure he could get it up again if he needed to - he'd been told to expect his increased libido to continue until each of his houses had an heir on the way and the chances of that were astronomical - but he was fairly exhausted and much happier to rest for awhile before he continued his efforts to impregnate his wives.


End file.
